rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets:
A player could have one pet, one land mount, and one flying mount at the same time. These three didn’t conflict. Among them, flying mounts were the rarest and most powerful. A dragon egg, and one of such high quality at that! The Darkwing Dragon was an even rarer species of dragon than the Golden Dragon! It was a higher dragon! to hatch You need at least 20 Magic Crystals, 30 Radiant Crystals, and 2 Life Crystals, and 1 Power Crystal.” ch-456 Darkwing Dragon: Flying Mount ch-530 Attack Type: Dragon Breath / Physical Armour Type: Divine Health: 250,000 Defense: 12,000 Magic Resistance: 1,000 Poison Resistance: 1,000 Physical Resistance: 1,000 Golden Dragon Horn (Legendary) Requirements: 600 Strength, 30 Willpower Description: This item allows the player to form a contract with a Golden Dragon. Properties: Summon a Baby Golden Dragon. It has a chance of learning Dragon Magic when levelling up. Baby Golden Dragon Level: 0 Attack: 32–33 Attack Speed: 21 Defense: 30 Strength: 30 Dexterity: 20 Intelligence: 2 Movement Speed: 22 Growth Rate: 15 Restrictions: Can only be used by a member of the Righteous Faction. Bound to owner. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s inventory. Golden Dragon ch-278 after binding and summoning. Level: 0 Experience: 0/3,000 Health: 100/100 Loyalty: 60/100 Attack/Magic Power: 32–33 Defense: 30 Strength: 30 Dexterity: 20 Intelligence: 2 Movement Speed: 22 Attack Speed: 21 Growth Rate: 15 Innate Skill: Has a chance to learn Dragon Magic on every level up. Skills: None. If the Golden Dragon died, it could only be summoned again after 10 days, and furthermore, it would lose experience and its loyalty would drop. Loyalty could slowly be raised by regularly feeding it. Pet food could be bought at an NPC store. Golden Dragon (after swallowing evolution crystal) ☀ Name: Lil’ Gold Level: 0 /20 Experience: 0/3,000 Health: 120/120 / 550 Loyalty: 60/100 Attack/Magic Power: 38–43 / 380-393 Defense: 37 Strength: 33 Dexterity: 22 Intelligence: 5 Movement Speed: 32 Attack Speed: 26 Growth Rate: 20 Innate Skill: Has a chance to learn Dragon Magic on every level up. Skills: None. There was already a change in the Golden Dragon’s stats. Most noticeable of all was the change in its Growth Rate. This was the most important part! Sacrificing a rare Evolution Crystal to create a one-of-a-kind pet was absolutely worth it! A Growth Rate of 20, this was unheard of! Dragon Breath (Junior): Spray out Dragon Breath, dealing (20 + Magic Power) Fire Damage in a 5-meter cone. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Ranks up at Level 20. Dragon Breath (Intermediate): Spray out Dragon Breath, dealing (100 + Magic Power) Fire Damage in a 5-meter cone. Cooldown: 2 minutes. Ranks up at Level 60. Haste Aura (Junior): Increase the movement speed of allies within a 20 meter radius by 5%. Ranks up at Level 30. Sharp Scales (Junior): Reflect 5% of all physical damage received back at the enemy. Ranks up at Level 30. Meteor Drop (Junior): Summon a giant meteor, dealing 200% damage to all targets in a 20 meter radius and persisting burn damage for 20 seconds. Cast Time: 10 seconds. Cooldown: 30 minutes. Ranks up at Level 60. Explosive Counter (Junior): When attacked, has a chance to retaliate against the enemy, dealing 200% damage. Ranks up at Level 50. Lil’ Gold’s health increased to almost 9,000, and he also learned two new skills. level 50 Dragon Fireball: Ranged Single-Target Chaos Attack. Range: 50 meters. Attack Interval: 3 seconds. Dragon Fireball was a long-ranged attack. Few casters had attacks that could reach over 50 meters, so it was definitely useful. Blaze Step (Junior): The Golden Dragon ignites everything it passes through within a 5 meter radius ablaze, leaving behind a trail of fire which continues to burn for 20 seconds. Duration: 3 minutes. Cooldown: 30 minutes. Ranks up at Level 100.